Regalo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Loki le promete una sorpresa a Mayura si ésta rinde el exámen de matemáticas, ella con tal de recibirla se pondrá a estudiar. ¿Cuál será esa sorpresa? ¿Aprobará Mayura?


**Regalo**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok le pertenece a la grandiosa Sakura Kinoshita :3

* * *

Lo único que deseaba el dios nórdico era que la terca humana se fuera a su casa a estudiar como había comunicado en la tarde. Dentro de tres días ella rendiría un examen muy importante y la que se embromaba era ella si no estudiaba.

Además, el joven y apuesto dios deseaba dormir y si ella no se iba, no podría hacerlo porque tenerla revoloteando por la casa no sería buena idea. Comenzaría con sus estúpidos "Fushigi Mystery" por cada cosa que encontrara por el camino desde una sombra hasta un zapato, y no pararía.

Ella debía estudiar por sus propios medios y no pedirle ayuda al shikigami sólo porque había estudiado mucho sobre matemáticas. Las gotas aparecieron en su sien, indignado y avergonzado por tales juegos de palabras que ella elaboraba sin sentido alguno y que daban ganas de revolearla por ahí o ponerle cinta adhesiva permanente en su suave y linda boquita para que la cerrara de una vez por todas.

Se masajeó la frente con cansancio, quería dormir, ya no lo soportaba. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la pelirosa que seguía diciendo cosas sobre fantasmas y sombras raras en la escuela y que eso era interesante.

— Interesante sería que agarraras un libro de matemáticas y lo estudiaras… así no tienes que ir en el verano a clases especiales… ¿quieres eso?

— No — dijo algo intimidada por el tono de voz firme, sarcástico y hasta malicioso del joven. Sólo él podía estremecerla de miedo con su mirada verde tan profunda. Su sonrojo se hizo presente y lo empujó, haciéndolo trastabillar pero no caer. La mirada de Loki fue de sorpresa, ella lo había empujado bruscamente cuando percató el pequeño sonrojo. Sonrió, entonces ella no era inmune a él como solía mostrarse.

— Está bien, me voy… — volteando sobre sus pies, cerca de la puerta.

— Ma…yu…ra… — dijo alargando cada bocal del adorable nombre y haciéndola temblar. Giró lentamente y tiritando, ese tono significaba algo malo por parte del gran Loki.

— ¿Si… Loki kun?

— Si apruebas ese examen… te daré una sorpresa… — sonrió con malicia, la chica no había notado eso cegada por la palabra "sorpresa". Amaba las sorpresas y que Loki le hiciera una, era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Además, sabiendo que Loki era un gran mago con sus dotes divinos, le traería algo extraño como un fantasma, un ovni o algo paranormal.

— ¿Enserio? — poniéndose frente a él con carita dulce y con un brillo en los ojos que le causó ternura. Sonrió y asintió, ver esa emoción de pequeña era tan hermoso en Mayura. Esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de esa linda chica. Su dulzura.

— Si, pero sólo te lo daré con esa condición… — levantando el dedo índice con advertencia y una mirada condicional, poniendo los puntos del trato.

Ella asintió respondiendo con una onomatopeya y despidió a Loki para marcharse a casa y ponerse a estudiar.

— Loki-sama, ¿lo ha hecho para que se marchara? — dijo un Yamino curioso.

— Si — suspiró exhausto —. Cuando quiere es insoportable — tirándose en su sillón y rascando su frente.

— Papi… ¿Qué piensas darle a la chica misterio?

— Algo que no le hayan dado, Fenrir — sonrió sospechosamente, fingiendo inocencia.

— Algo que no será bueno…

— ¿Qué dices Fenrir? Acaso, ¿ese es tu pensamiento sobre mí? — fingió disgusto.

— N-no… sólo que…

— Loki-sama ¿Cuál es el regalo? — insistió Yamino.

— Ya lo verán — sonrió sembrando duda y curiosidad en sus hijos.

Los tres días habían pasado, Mayura había rendido el examen para el cual estudió como si no existiera el cambio de día, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

— ¿Cómo fue?

— No se Loki -kun… hasta que no pongan la planilla con los aprobados, no sabré nada…

— Oh… bueno — entrelazó sus dedos bajo su mentón —. Esperaremos la nota antes de darte tu regalo.

— Si, lo sé…

— Y ese día iré contigo.

— Bueno, la semana que viene ponen las notas de examen…

— Está bien…

El día había llegado. Mayura no podía ver nada, todos estaban observando sus resultados y eran muchos. Se puso algo preocupada, debía aprobar y no sólo por querer el regalo, había estudiado duro y no quería que fuera en vano.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Loki al verla volver con la mirada gacha.

— Yo… — hizo un suspenso y le sonrió —. ¡Aprobé!

— Que bien, felicitaciones Mayura… viste que podías.

— Si, es verdad… si estudio me irá mejor — sacó la lengua con timidez y rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Lección aprendida? — cruzándose de brazos.

— Si — asintiendo con la cabeza, sonriente. Loki volteó cuando Mayura se percató que no le había reclamado su premio. Éste sonrió, esperaba ese momento —. Y… ¿mi regalo?

Volteó serio y fingiendo indignación —. ¿Sólo eso te importa?

— Bueno, es que quiero saber que es.

— Bueno, cierra los ojos — dijo Loki sonriente al ver que ella cumplía.

Fue acercándose lentamente a su boca, como si estuvieran unidos por un hilo invisible entre sus labios, y la besó delante de todos sus compañeros, amigos y conocidos, de gente extraña, y para poder profundizar mejor, la acercó más a él, abrazándola por la cintura y acaparando sus labios como si fueran suyos.

Abrió los ojos al encontrarse con una apenada Mayura, sonrojada y con los párpados caídos, respondiendo al fogoso fuego un poco tímida. Loki sonrió y miró hacia su alrededor, todos los miraban; las chicas sonrojadas, otras enojadas, algunos chicos mostraban sorpresa y los seguidores de Mayura lo maldecían con sólo una mirada.

La fuerza de su lengua hizo un espacio y por allí la trasladó hacia dentro de su boca, acariciándola con lujuria contenida de un largo tiempo. La acarició por debajo de la blusa, encendiéndola en el calor de ambos cuerpos.

Su sabor era exquisito. Era dulce, adictivo y su sonrojo la hacía verse frágil y hermosamente perfecta.

Separó sus labios, no sin antes lamerlos, morderlos y besarlos espaciadamente. Mayura y su shock eran uno sólo, su sorpresa era tal que llegó a aturdirle la cabeza y a hacerle cortocircuito en las pocas neuronas que habían quedado.

Lo miró con sorpresa y sin palabras, no podía hablar, no después de eso. La gente murmuraba, pero a Loki sólo le fascinaban los labios de su querida asistente y la volvió a besar delante de todos nuevamente.

— ¿Te gustó? Porque a mí sí — bromeó Loki, pero siendo sincero, ese beso no lo olvidaría jamás.

— S-si… — dijo tímida.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — elevándola del suelo, tomada de la cintura. El cabello de Mayura cayó hacia un lado.

— Gracias por el regalo…

— Un placer querida…— besándola nuevamente mientras que la iba bajando al suelo. Tomó su mano, entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella y tiró para que lo siguiera hacia donde fuera, el lugar no era importante, lo importante era que ella estuviera allí con él, disfrutando de besos llenos de pasión y amor de ambas partes.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holis, les dejo un regalito jejeje algunas lo habrán leído en mi pág de FB pero bueno, para aquellas que sólo me conocen aquí, les dejo esto :)_

_Lo sé, las tenía abandonadas, MIL DISCULPAS, es que el sasusaku me puede :3_

_Las quiero!_


End file.
